If only I know
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Un OS inspiré de l'épisode de CPD du crossover de cette semaine. Linstead!


**If only I know**

Erin monta côté passager dans la voiture sans rien dire, maintenant Jay peut conduire. Lexi Olinski vient de mourir, tout le monde se souvient de la jeune femme. Et personne ne peut imaginer la douleur de leur collègue qui vient de perdre sa fille dans cet incendie.

-C'est ici. Lança Erin

Ils descendirent de leur 4x4 avant de traverser la rue. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir de grimper les marches du perron que la propriétaire ouvrit la porte commençant à incendier les détectives.

-On est là pour l'incendie au bas de la rue. Déclara Erin

La femme commença à parler du propriétaire qui s'est donné la mort à la caserne 51 dans la matinée.

-Vous avez vu quelque chose de suspect la nuit de l'incendie ? Demanda Jay

-Oui il parlait à un homme qui le frapper comme ça en parlant. Expliqua la femme en cognant Jay dans la poitrine.

Il grimaça un peu mais ne dit rien.

-Vous avez vu à quoi il ressemblait ? Demanda Erin en jetant un coup d'œil à son équipier.

-Blond, dans les 20 ans environ. J'ai noté sa plaque d'immatriculation. Je vais vous le chercher maintenant.

La femme retourna dans sa maison les laissant sur le perron. Erin massa doucement Jay en le regardant, elle caressa brièvement la joue de son chéri.

-Voici. Enfin des flics qui font vraiment leur travail. Ça devient rare.

-Détrompez-vous madame on fait tous de notre mieux. C'est juste que vous ne le voyiez pas car vous êtes automatiquement contre nous. Contre attaqua Erin en partant.

Erin envoya la plaque d'immatriculation à Burgess, Jay prit le chemin du District mais arrêta le véhicule devant un petit magasin.

-Jay on doit rentrer au District !

-Je sais, j'ai juste besoin…de boire un peu d'eau. Souffla-t-il

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, tout va bien. J'en ai pour une minute.

Erin sait qu'il ment, il n'a pas l'air bien mais elle ne peut pas le pousser. L'affaire est dure pour tout le monde, elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Voight les appela pour leur donner la position de la voiture, leur demandant de s'y rendre. Elle montra la photo du suspect à Jay avant qu'ils en descendent de voiture. L'homme leur tira dessus touchant un passant, Jay le prit en chasse immédiatement alors qu'Erin appelait une ambulance.

« Partenaire tu vas bien ? Jay tu es là ? » Demanda-t-elle dans sa radio après plusieurs minutes

« Yeah je vais bien. »

Voight les libéra tous les deux pour la soirée, leur ordonnant d'être là tôt le lendemain. Ruzzek, Atwater, Burgess et Platt refusant de rentrer chez eux. Erin prépara quelque chose de simple et léger à manger avant de rejoindre Jay dans le canapé.

-Il y a une veillée pour les victimes demain.

-On ira. Déclara Jay

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle l'ayant trouvé un peu à l'ouest toute la journée.

-Oui. La journée a été longue.

Elle se leva et commença à masser ses épaules. Il se détendit un peu sous ses caresses.

-Viens là. Lança-t-il avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

Elle s'allongea contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse inspirant son odeur.

-Je ne supporterai jamais de te perdre. Murmura-t-elle

-Je t'aime. Répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre et la déposa dans le lit, elle nota qu'il est pâle. Un peu plus que d'habitude, sûrement la fatigue et l'adrénaline de la journée qui retombe. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux.

Erin se réveilla la première, ils n'ont que quelques minutes pour se préparer.

-Jay debout ! S'exclama Erin en filant sous la douche.

Lorsqu'elle revint Jay est encore allongé dans le lit !

-Jay ! S'exclama-t-elle en le secouant

Mais il ne bougea pas, elle le secoua un peu plus fort.

-Jay arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Pas avec notre enquête et on va être en retard !

Jay ne bougea strictement pas, Erin alluma la lumière de la pièce. Le jeune homme est blanc, vraiment pâle. Elle attrapa son portable paniquée

-Je suis l'inspecteur Lindsay des Renseignements, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance à cette adresse de toute urgence ! Hurla-t-elle dans le téléphone.

Elle donna des petites claques sur les joues de Jay dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à lui. Elle chercha un pouls, quelque chose qui montre qu'il est encore en vie. L'ambulance arriva au bout de quelques minutes, et vu le secteur géographique c'est le 61 qui arriva.

-Erin ?

-Par ici ! Il ne bouge pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a…

Gabby découpa le tee-shirt de Jay et révéla une grosse trace violacé sur le droit de la poitrine.

-Il fait une hémorragie interne ! On le transporte tout de suite.

-Une…quoi ? Oh mon dieu. Souffla Erin

Les ambulancières placèrent un masque à oxygène sur le visage du jeune homme avant de le mettre sur la planche pour le transporter. Le trajet jusqu'au Med se fit dans l'angoisse pour Erin, elle ne s'était pas changé. Tant pis si tout le monde la voit en pyjama, elle veut juste qu'on lui dise que Jay va bien.

-Docteur Rhodes ! Bagdad ! Eh viens la sweetheart. Il va s'occuper de lui ça va aller. S'exclama Maggie

-Il…il avait l'air b…bizarre…hier…J'ai cru…j'ai cru que c'était l'enquête… Mais…mais la femme l'a…l'a frappé pour…pour imiter quelqu'un. Mais…mais il disait qu'il allait bien. Balbutia Erin

Maggie lui frotta longuement le dos regardant dans la salle de trauma le médecin s'occuper de Jay.

-Maggie préviens le bloc qu'on arrive ! Lança Rhodes

-Fait ! Viens t'asseoir Erin.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber le long du mur de la salle d'attente en pleurs. Son portable sonna, elle le pris d'un air absent et le porta à son oreille.

« Erin mais bordel vous êtes où ? VOUS ETES EN RETARD ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE L'ETRE ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous vous mettiez ensemble ! » S'écria Voight au téléphone

La jeune femme se mis à pleurer de plus belle, ce qui inquiéta Voight.

« Erin ? Erin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Erin !

-Sergent, vous devez venir au Chicago Med. » Intervint Maggie avant de raccrocher et d'attirer Erin contre elle.

Voight ordonna à tout le monde de se rendre à l'hôpital, il ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais un truc qu'il est sûr c'est qu'ils doivent tous y être. Alvin le suivit sans prononcer un mot. Ils déboulèrent dans le hall pour trouver Will perdu et inquiet, et Erin en larmes dans les bras de l'infirmière en chef.

-Erin ? Demanda Voight

Ils notèrent tous que la jeune femme est en pyjama. Antonio fit son apparition à son tour.

-Gabby m'a prévenu. Lança-t-il

Il enleva son manteau et le mit autour d'Erin pour la réchauffer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe doc ? Demanda Platt à Will

-Jay…Jay a été monté au bloc.

-Au bloc mais pourquoi ? Intervint Atwater

-Erin ? Insista Voight

-Il…pâle…grimaçait…Bougeait plus…elle…frappait…mourir… Balbutia-t-elle incohérente.

-Il a faisait une hémorragie interne lorsqu'il est arrivé. Le docteur Rhodes l'a monté immédiatement au bloc. Expliqua Maggie

Après une demi-heure d'attente, soit une heure et demie pour Erin, le docteur Rhodes les rejoignit.

-Nooon, murmura Erin

-On a pu stopper l'hémorragie à temps. Apparemment il avait déjà opéré à cet endroit, une vieille blessure qui se serait rouverte. On a stoppé l'hémorragie, et refermé correctement. On a dû le transfuser pour la quantité de sang perdu. Mais il va s'en sortir. On va le garder au moins une journée pour prévenir tout risque d'infection.

Erin se leva rapidement avant d'enlacer le docteur Rhodes soulagée de savoir que Jay aille bien.

-Merci. Merci du fond du cœur. Murmura-t-elle

-Allez le voir. Vous en avez besoin.

Erin ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers la chambre de Jay. Elle se pressa près de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre Jay. Tu ne bougeais plus dans le lit… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu avais mal ? Souffla-t-elle en embrassant la main du jeune homme.

Tout le monde passa voir le jeune homme.

-Erin. Il faut qu'on retourne travailler. Il y a toujours ce pyromane qui court les rues.

-Je ne peux pas…

-On a une trentaine de familles qui attendent que justice soit faite. J'ai besoin de tout le monde. Déclara Voight en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Je vais rester près de lui Erin. Je t'appelle dès qu'il se réveille ou s'il y a du changement. Promit Will

-Courage Lindsay. Plus vite on l'aura attrapé et plus vite tu pourras revenir près de lui. Il va bien a dit le doc. Intervint Platt

Erin se pencha pour embrasser le front de Jay, avant de soulever le masque à oxygène et embrasser ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime ma sauterelle. Murmura-t-elle

Will vint lui faire un bref câlin avant de la laisser partir enquêter. Erin checka sur Jay plusieurs fois dans la journée mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Elle s'était changée au district, par chance elle garde toujours une tenue de secours dans son casier. Et elle a piqué un sweat de Jay dans son casier, non seulement car il fait froid mais aussi car elle a besoin de sentir son odeur.

-Allons à la veillée, il y a des chances qu'il vienne regarder. Déclara Voight

Et effectivement Erin ne tarda pas à le repérer. Les garçons l'arrêtèrent avant de le conduire aux véhicules.

-Hank ?

-Vas le rejoindre kiddo. Tiens-nous au courant. Déclara Voight

-Viens je te dépose. Proposa Atwater.

Une fois à l'hôpital Erin se précipita dans la chambre de Jay. Will n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, veillant sur son petit frère.

-Tu tombes bien on dirait. Sourit Will

Jay commença à ouvrir les yeux, il mit quelques minutes à s'adapter à la lumière de la pièce.

-Erin ? Appela-t-il

-Je suis là. Souffla-t-elle en le rejoignant rapidement.

-Que ?

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire et prévenir le docteur Rhodes. Déclara Will pour les laisser un peu se retrouver

-C'est mon pull ça. Rigola Jay

-Je n'avais rien de chaud et je voulais te sentir près de moi. Expliqua-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Jay

-Tu as fait une hémorragie interne. Une ancienne cicatrice n'a apparemment pas assez bien cicatrisé et c'est ouvert quand tu as pris un coup. On a du t'opérer pour stopper le saignement et te transfuser. Intervint le docteur Rhodes

-La femme qu'on a été interrogé. Souffla Jay

Le médecin l'ausculta rapidement

-Tu pourras sortir demain dans la journée. Déclara-t-il

-Maintenant s'il te plaît. Je haïs les hôpitaux, et je me reposerai mieux chez moi. Ce n'est pas comme si un de ces deux-là va me laisser bouger de toute façon. Plaida Jay en montrant Erin et Will

-Très bien mais tu ne forces pas pendant quelques jours, et boit énormément d'eau. Je vais demander à Maggie de commencer tes papiers de sortie. Tu pourras partir d'ici une heure.

Jay sourit en se tournant vers Erin et se décala pour lui laisser un peu de place dans le lit.

-Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre et posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu m'as fichu une de c'est trouille. J'ai vu notre vie défiler. Murmura Erin

-Je suis désolé mon ange. Vous avez eu le gars ?

-Oui, c'est Antonio et son équipe qui on prit le relai. Il est venu voir la veillée.

-Excusez-moi.

Le duo releva la tête vers la femme qu'ils ont interrogé la veille.

-J'ai appris ce qui vous aies arrivé. C'est ma faute je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter sur vous de la sorte. L'infirmière m'a dit que vous aviez été opéré. Je suis vraiment navrée.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Une ancienne blessure de guerre qui s'est ouverte.

La femme s'excusa de nouveau avant de laisser le couple ensemble. Une fois de retour à l'appartement, Erin apporta un cousin pour le dos de Jay.

-Er.

-Je fais juste attention à mon chéri. J'ai vraiment eu très peur de te perdre. Tu étais si pâle.

-Hey Er je ne partirai jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

-Je t'aime aussi ma sauterelle.


End file.
